Going out with a Boom, not a Sizzle
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: This is my take on the FINAL battle with Apophis. Rated T for violence and gore. Not appropriated for children under 7.  Unless your sick minded. Then at that point go right ahead!  Enjoy! Sincerely, Mentalasylumpatient13.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Alrighty then, i decided do a fanfiction with Apophis's point of view. So,um,(Awkward silence suddenly comes over crowd) er, have fun reading it!**

_**The creature stirred restlessly in it's cage. It's red eyes repetivly flickered towards the roof of the prison with anticipation. It knew exactly what would happen and when it would happen. It hissed angrily. This was taking to long. Finally, a small part of it's prison fell and landed at it's coiled body. Soon it's whole prison was crumpling to the ground. The creature reared it's head and got his first taste of freedom. It's massive head lowered so it was gazing across the plains of Yellow Stone Park. Even at night, the creature scared all the woodland animals away from the area. It hissed very suddenly as it's thoughts wandered to his eternal enemy. It would get it's vengance on it's jail guards in due time. But for now, he was hungry.**_

S

A

D

I

E

_I was lying on the beach in Florida. With my red bathing suit and my sunglasses on my face everything was perfect. I heard a noise and my head darted to the source of it. This day was going to get ALOT better. Walking down the beach was Anubis. He was wearing black swim trunks and may I say he looked H-O-T!_

_"Hi Anubis." I said,smiling as he sat down next to me._

_"Hey Sadie." he said, smirking at me. Wow his smirk was hot._

_"You want to go swimming?" He asked. _

_"Yeah, sure." I replied. We stood up and went into the water. We did a couple of laps, but then I got bored.I looked at Anubis sneakily and splashed him. He cried out and splashed me. Soon we were having a water war. When we stopped we were so close together, our noses were touching. Anubis's eyes flickered to my lips. He leaned in and I felt his warm breath. I tensed up and closed my eyes. His lips lightly touched mine. I leaned in and-_

"_SADIE_!" I jerked awake at the sound of Isis's voice in my head. Yes, even after I gave her up she still found way's to get in there.

"What?" I whined. "I was having a really good dream you know."

"_I know but this is an emergancy. Wake up your brother and Zia and get to the palace NOW!_"She yelled in my head.

"Fine fine." I said as I got up. I blearily rubbed my eyes and stood up."Okay I'm up."

I walked over and put on my usual cloths. Shirt, army caprees, army boots, fingerless gloves, and I brushed my red streaked hair. I then walked out of my room and into the hall.I walked over to Carters room and viciously banged my fist on his door. Carter opened it a minute later and glared at me angrily.

"SADIE!" He hissed loudly. "It's 4 in the morning! What can be so important that you wake me up at this time, hmm?"

"God's say that we have to go to the palace. they said it was an emergancy." I replied. Carter gaped at me but nodded his head and closed the door. When he came out several minutes later (Fully dressed, not in his ducky pajama's) .I quickly moved on to Zia's room.

"You knock." I said nervously.

"No, you!" Carter argued.

"Okay, we both knock on the count of 3. Ready? 1. . . 2 . . .3!" As I said 3 I quickly stepped back and Carter knocked on the door himself. He turned and glared at me, and I just smiled.

"WHAT?" Came an annoyed voice.

"Um, Zia, the god's say that we have to go to the palace. They said it was an emergancy." I explained. There was a silence, then I heard Zia's voice reply:

"Okay, I'll be right there." So there we sat until I heard the door click open and Zia stepped out. She was wearing a white tee, black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Ready?" I asked as I stood up. Zia nodded her head in affermative and I opened a portal. The swirling mass of sand and colour beckoned me. I sighed. _This is a great way for me to ruin my hair_ I thought just as I stepped into the portal.

**. . .**

S

A

D

I

E

I moaned and rolled over. 5 faces were staring down at mine. They were Carters, Zia's, Isis's, Horus's, And, oh god, Anubis's. I quickly stood up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying but not succeding to get the sand out.

"Hi."I said nervously. "Did I miss any thing?" It was only after I said that did I realize how much in bad shape the palace were running all over the place. Some were carrying weapons, other were carrying scrolls. Some were using magic, others were yelling at each other. Then I noticed Set. He and Ra were bent over what looked like the mapping of a battle plan.

"What's going on?" I asked, very shocked on what was happening. Isis looked at me and sighed sadly.

"Sadie, no less than 3 hours ago Apophis broke out of his prison. He has now gathered an army of 20,000 demons, and he is heading straight to Egypt. "

**A.N: Whopee! I am done the first chapter of a NEW fanfiction! (just to keep you people entertained) SO, whatcha thiink? Eh? Why don't you tell me by. . .**

**REVIEWING! YAY! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


End file.
